


Long Lost Lover

by Ionlite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlite/pseuds/Ionlite





	Long Lost Lover

It's a clear night, perfect for star-gazing, wondering what might be. However, you have your curtains drawn, blanket drawn over your head, browsing through your phone, tired but not enough to go to sleep. You sigh, turn your phone off, and turn in for the night. Not even five minute later, the constant buzzing of your phone scares you awake. Your Twitter, Instagram, Reddit, and Facebook are flooded with mentions of the beautiful moon, it's pristine whiteness in a dark night's sky. Your mom, dad, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, best friend, Tom the Intern, and everyone else you have had the phone number of are all texting you, to look at the moon. You are confused, you heard no mention of eclipse or some other cosmic effect affecting the moon. You never really cared for these kinds of events, but everyone's fervor entices you. You draw your curtains, and stare at the spot where the moon should be, and nothing's there. No beauty, just darkness. You are confused yet again, even more so than before. You've never heard of an eclipse where the moon disappears from the night itself. You shrug and go back to bed, awake again, and wanting to browse on your phone.

As you scroll through the hundreds, seemingly thousands of notifications, you see a government warning. It says "Do Not Look At The Moon, It Is Not Safe For Human Consumption". You swipe it off your lock screen, dismissive, and go back to sleep. However, you are awoken, by a knock at the door. You mutter to yourself and try to go back to sleep. The knocks at the door ring louder. You cover your ears and try to sleep. The knocks ring even louder, as if the person is knocking on your brain itself. You throw your blanket off and rush downstairs, throwing the door open, and you are met with a sight like which you will have never seen before. It (if you can even call it an it) is a vaguely humanoid figure, so tall, it's knees are at the top of your doorframe. It crouches down, and enters your house. You back away, allowing it to fill your living room. It is easily the size of a young tree, it's knees touching the ceiling as it settles itself in its newfound space. It's skin is glowing, with it having many dark, pockmarked spots, almost like craters. Yet it's face is the most interesting part about it. Its head is long, making room for a large smiling mouth, a smile so wide, it actually reaches the spot where its ears would be. Its eyes are large and sunken in its face, black as coal, and its irises a perfect glowing white, yet as you stare for longer at them, you see they are flawed, with many spots of darkened gray, as if it's missing something. The mouth opens to speak, it's teeth also glowing white, but all perfect, and sharp as daggers. It has no tongue and behind the teeth, is an endless void.

"Do not be afraid my child." The it said. It's voice was like a beautiful lullaby, but out of tune, discordant, as if not whole. It reaches out to stroke your face. You are apprehensive, but as the hand draws near, you approach the hand, unperturbed by the long claws on the end of each finger. The hand caresses your face, cold and stony but comforting.

"I have come to return to you, and all my children. It saddens me that I was separated long ago, but I am back now, where I belong." It said, soothingly. You open your eyes, and turn towards the door. You see chaos and commotion, blood running through the street, bodies impaled on streetlights and trees. The hand gently grabs your face, and your eyes turn back to its eyes, those endless eyes.

"My return has been... less welcomed by others. But that does not matter. You have accepted me, as have others. The ones who have not will be dealt with."

You do not care for the outside world, and are finally happy in its arms. The it sits cross-legged on your floor, and pats its lap, as if motioning for a puppy. You walk over and curl up in its lap, as the rough hand, strokes your face, singing you to sleep.


End file.
